nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanye West
Atlanta, Georgia, United States |Origin = Chicago, Illinois, United States |Genres = Hip hop |Occupation(s) = Producer, rapper, musician, singer, songwriter |Years Active = 1996–present |Labels = GOOD Music, Roc-A-Fella, Def Jam |Associated Acts = Jay-Z, The Throne, John Legend, Kid Cudi, Rihanna, Big Sean, Pharrell, Lupe Fiasco, RZA, Nicki Minaj |Website = Kanye West Official }} Kanye Omari West (born June 8, 1977) is an American rapper, singer, songwriter, record producer, entrepreneur and fashion designer. His musical career has been marked by dramatic changes in styles, incorporating an eclectic range of influences from soul, baroque-pop, electro, indie rock, synth-pop, industrial and gospel. Over the course of his career, West has been responsible for cultural movements and progressions within mainstream hip-hop and popular musicat large. Born in Atlanta and raised in Chicago, West first became known as a producer for Roc-A-Fella Records in the early 2000s, producing hit singles for recording artists such as Jay-Z, Ludacris and Alicia Keys. Intent on pursuing a solo career as a rapper, West released his debut album The College Dropout in 2004 to widespread critical and commercial success, and founded the record label GOOD Music. He went on to experiment with a variety of musical genres on subsequent acclaimed studio albums, including Late Registration (2005), Graduation (2007), and the polarizing but influential 808s & Heartbreak (2008). He released his fifth album My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy in 2010 to further rave reviews, and has since succeeded it with Yeezus (2013) and The Life of Pablo (2016), as well as full-length collaborations with Jay-Z and Kid Cudi. West's outspoken views and life outside of music have received significant media attention. He has been a frequent source of controversy for his conduct at award shows, on social media, and in other public settings, as well as his comments on the music and fashion industries, U.S. politics, and race. His marriage to television personality Kim Kardashian West has also been a source of substantial media attention. As a fashion designer, he has collaborated with Nike, Louis Vuitton, and A.P.C. on both clothing and footwear, and have most prominently resulted in the Yeezy collaboration with Adidasbeginning in 2013. He is the founder and head of the creative content company DONDA. West is among the most critically acclaimed musicians of the 21st century and one of the best-selling music artists of all time with over 120 million records sold worldwide. He has won a total of 21 Grammy Awards, making him one of the most awarded artists of all time and the most Grammy-awarded artist of his generation. Three of his albums have been included and ranked on Rolling Stone's 2012 update of the "500 Greatest Albums of All Time" list and he ties with Bob Dylan for having topped the annual Pazz & Jop critic poll the most number of times ever, with four number-one albums each. Time magazine named him one of the 100 most influential people in the world in 2005 and 2015. Marriage to Kim Kardashian West Kanye began dating longtime friend Kim Kardashian in April 2012. Kim and Kanye became engaged on October 21, Kim's 33rd birthday, and married on May 24, 2014 at Fort di Belvedere in Florence, Italy. The couple's high status and respective careers have resulted in their relationship becoming subject to heavy media coverage; The New York Times referred to their marriage as "a historic blizzard of celebrity." Kim and Kanye have 3 children together: North West (born 2013), Saint West (born 2015), and Chicago West (born 2018). Collaborations with Minaj West has collaborated with Nicki Minaj on the following songs. *"Blazin'" *"Dark Fantasy" (Minaj's intro is credited only in the album booklet as "background vocals") *"Encore '07" (produced) *"Monster" *"MAMA" *"New Body" Minaj has also covered two of West's songs. *"Go Hard" *"Mercy" A voicemail Minaj left for West can be heard in the end of "Violent Crimes." References * Nicki references Kanye and his wife Kim in "Barbie Dreams." * Kanye is referenced in "Ganja Burn." Category:Collaborators Category:Male Collaborators Category:Rappers Category:Nicki's Friends Category:Celebrity Barbz